Inuyasha's Destiny
by king black wolf
Summary: The final battle with naraku


Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Inuyasha characters but I do own the characters I did create.

Please R&R or else!

( ) :characters thoughts

authors note

During the feudal era the half-demon Inuyasha and the, 16-year-old schoolgirl from our age, Kagome chased the nefarious Naraku who has stolen most of the Shikon No Tama (the jewel of the four souls but I will just call it the Shikon Jewel). Naraku is only missing the three jewels that are still around Kagome's neck, what will Naraku wish for and what surprises will he have for our heroes?

At Kagome's house...

Inuyasha stood on the footboard leaning over Kagome.

Blink Blink "AHHH! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha came tumbling down right on top of Kagome.

"Get of me you pervert!" she screamed again.

"Hey you stupid girl it's not my fault you haven't visited in over a moon cycle!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well you still need to get off of me!"

"Oh yea..." Inuyasha lifts him self out of Kagome's chest and takes a seat on her bed.

"So.. Why did you come?" asked Kagome.

"Well umm... I can't find the Shikon jewel without you," stuttered Inuyasha.

"WHAT! Why you little... SIT! SIT! SIT!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha came crashing through the floor and landed right on the stove.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, I didn't see you come in" says Kagome's mom with a smile

"Oh hi! OWE HOT!" Screamed Inuyasha as he jumped of the stove. Kagome's mom was cooking a large batch of hot soup.

"Damn now my butts burn and I have soup on my kimono! Kagome this is all your fault" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome came bounding down the stairs with her backpack.

"Yea well you deserved it!" yelled Kagome.

"Well I'm leaving so come now!" Shouted Inuyasha as he finished brushing himself off.

"Well maybe I won't come!"

"Fine then stay, I don't need you!" replied Inuyasha as he jumped over the rubble.

"What!?! You just said you needed me so I'm coming... to see Shippo,"

Then both of them headed down the well to the feudal era.

"Oh its just like always," said Kagome's grandfather.

"Yup," replied her brother.

"I wonder if they will ever stop fighting," pondered Kagome's mom.

"NA! Hahaha," they all said in unison.

Back in the feudal era...

"It's Kagome! Where's my treats!?!" Said Shippo as a rude greeting.

"Well someone has gotten an attitude since I've been gone," replied Kagome in a not too happy tone as she grabbed a package of sausage out of her pack and gave it to the little fox demon.

"Well hello Kagome I thought you might never come back this time," said Miroku in a calm voice.

"Yea you've been gone for quite a while, I mean you just left us to deal with Naraku," added Sango.

"So you guys did kill him?" Kagome replied?

Then every one fell silent.

"Well what happened?"

"Umm... well he can't be killed without you... we tried everything even my wind tunnel, he just got sucked up then warped back to our land. There doesn't seem to be anything that can hurt him, but we have a suspicion that he might be vonerible to kykio that's why he killed her so he would be invincible. But we think your arrows contain her essence and that might be the only way to kill him," explained Miroku.

"Oh ok then let's finish him off" suggested Kagome.

"Ok good I'm glad to see that your ok with this, then lets head out!" said Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo jumped on his back, while Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilola. They all set out for Naraku's castle. On the way Inuyasha smelled some thing strange.

"Guys stop!" he yelled up to Sango and Miroku as he stopped and set down Kagome and Shippo.

"Inuyasha what is it?" asked Kagome softly.

"Something that doesn't seem possible, the warriors from the west!" he replied and before they knew it they were surrounded by five demons.

"Are you Inuyasha, the half-demon, son of , wielder of the sword of destruction, and lord of the armies of the east," asked one of the demons.

"Yea I guess those might be some of my titles," replied Inuyasha as he put his hand on the hilt of the tetsiga

"Well then I have some thing to say to you... we pledge allegiance to you," said the grater demon.

"WHAT? Who are you anyway? And why do you want to help me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well as you might have noticed the demon Naraku has been rather quite around your right? Well the has been attacking us and we five are the last remaining demons from the west, I am the new King Hosharu and to my right is my wife Queen Mimiamaru and the other three are my elite guard Has, Ban, and Jal. "The great demon replied.

"So, why do you think we need _your_ help?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Because Naraku has gained more power than you could ever imagine. He has absorbed enormous amount of power while in our country. We don't think either of us could defeat him alone,"

"Fine, but you better keep up!" said Inuyasha. Then Kagome and Shippo jumped back onto Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku got back on Kilola and they started their trip again. This time the made it all the way there with no interruptions. Inuyasha put down Kagome and Shippo and said,

"Well everyone get ready this is it, this is the day we all will get revenge on Naraku," then he and the demons from the east walked up to the huge gate.

"Hey Naraku we're here to kick your ass open up or we'll go over," yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey _mutt_," said an all too familiar voice. Inuyasha turned around to see


End file.
